jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Die dunkle Rache der Klon-Bedrohung
Die dunkle Rache der Klon-Bedrohung ist die vierte, unkanonische Comicgeschichte von Tag & Bink – Krawall im All, dem 39. Sonderband von Panini Comics. Der Comic wurde von Kevin Rubio geschrieben und von Lucas Marangon gezeichnet. Die Geschichte erzählt die Ereignisse während der Geschehnisse von und . Eröffnungstext Tag und Bink Episode I Die dunkle Rache der Klon-Bedrohung Die Stille des Weltraums wird durch vernichtendes Kreischen zerrissen, als der Senat die Kriegsfurien (oder Nek-Kampfhunde, wenn wir korrekt sein wollen) in der Galaxie entfesselt und in diesen letzten paar Tagen der alten Republik ein System nach dem anderen sich der Macht der Separatistenherrschaft ergibt. Und was tut ein Kanzler in solchen unruhigen Zeiten? Nun, er kleidet sich an und zieht vor seinem Offiziersstab und seinem Lieblingsjedi Anakin Skywalker eine Show ab, wobei sie Geschichten über längst vergangene Zeiten austauschen. Aber wie hängt das alles mit zwei Offizieren namens Tag und Bink zusammen, denen es irgendwie gelang, an jedem bedeutenden Wendepunkt der letzten Tage des Imperiums aufzutauchen? Sind sie in Wahrheit Jedi? War das alles reines Glück? Oder gibt es "so etwas wie Glück" gar nicht? Blättern sie um und sehen Sie selbst... Handlung Die Geschichte beginnt damit, dass Palpatine Anakin Skywalker die Geschichte von Darth Plagueis erzählt und dabei auch darauf zu sprechen kommt, dass er durch die Beeinflussung der Midi-Chlorianer Leben erschaffen und zerstören konnte. In dieser Geschichte erzählt er auch, wie Tag und Bink zum Jedi-Orden gekommen sind. Sie waren langsamer im Lernen als die anderen Schüler, was sich bei ihnen auch öfter zeigte. Als die Beiden sich gerade auf einen Test vorbereiten, den sie durch schummeln bestehen wollen, kommt ihnen ein anderer Schüler, Warpoc Skamini, auf die Schliche. Durch die Aufregung lädt Bink aus Versehen einen Virus auf die Archive und löscht einen Planeten, wobei er sich denkt, dass den keiner vermissen wird. Warpoc verpetzt die Beiden gleich bei Meisterin Nu, woraufhin Tag und Bink fliehen. Später, als sie mit Yoda trainieren, kommt Obi-Wan Kenobi in den Trainingsraum und sagt, dass er einen Planeten suche, der ihm von einem alten Freund beschrieben wurde, aber nicht in den Archiven verzeichnet sei. Weil Tag und Bink Angst haben, gehen sie zu Dexter Jettster und erzählen ihm, was sie getan haben. Ein Kopfgeldjäger, Jango Fett, bekommt dieses Gespräch mit und rät den Beiden, doch die Wahrheit zu sagen und den Ärger auf sich zu nehmen, aber ihre Ehre ebenfalls zu behalten. Plötzlich bekommt Jango den Drang, Jedi zu töten und schießt in Dexters Bar wild um sich. Tag und Bink schnappen sich einen Speeder und flüchten, doch Jango lässt sich nicht abschütteln. Sie stürmen in ein Raumschiff, auf dem auch Anakin Skywalker und Padmé Amidala sind. Nachdem Anakin bemerkt hat, dass zwei Padawane an Bord sind, stellt er sie zur Rede und will wissen, was sie auf dem Schiff machen und droht ihnen riesen Ärger mit dem Rat an. Tag und Bink, die nun auch nicht allzu dumm sind, schlagen ihm einen Deal vor und bieten ihm an, dass sie ihm helfen an Padmé ranzukommen, wenn er sie nicht verrät, ihnen eine Passage zurück nach Coruscant besorgt und ihnen größeren Ärger mit dem Rat erspart. Anakin willigt ein. Tag und Bink geben Anakin bei seiner Verabredung mit Padmé insgeheim Tips, was er sagen und tun soll und Anakin befolgt sie und die Beiden, Anakin und Padmé, kommen tatsächlich zusammen. Am nächsten Morgen wachen Tag und Bink auf und stellen fest, dass Anakin und Padmé einfach weg sind, aber sie finden einen Zettel, auf dem steht, dass Anakin zwar versucht habe, sie zu wecken, aber nichts zu machen war. Sie stellen auch fest, dass er seine Abmachung nicht eingehalten hat, dass sie zurück nach Coruscant kommen. Nach 3 Jahren haben sie endlich den Jedi-Tempel erreicht und bemerken, dass der Krieg, der inzwischen tobt, sogar schon bis zum Tempel vorgedrungen ist. Bei ihrer Flucht aus dem Tempel stoßen sie mit Anakin zusammen und fragen ihn, warum er sie damals auf Naboo zurückgelassen habe, aber Anakin ist bereits zu den Sith übergelaufen. Er schlägt ihnen vor, dass er sie am Leben lässt, weil sie ihm etwas gegeben habe, dass er haben wollte, nämlich Padmé. Aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass sie vergessen, dass sie jemals Jedi waren, ihre Kräfte nicht trainieren, es niemand gegenüber erwähnen, sie nicht nach Coruscant zurückkehren und ein anständiges Leben führen, weil er sie das nächste mal, wenn sie sich begegnen, umbringen würde. Sie willigen ein und beschließen, sich nach Tatooine zurückzuziehen. Damit endet die Geschichte "Tag & Bink - Episode I: Die dunkle Rache der Klon-Bedrohung". Dramatis personae *Tag Greenly *Bink Otauna *Yoda *Jango Fett *Anakin Skywalker *Dexter Jettster Literaturangaben }} }} Dunkle Rache der Klon-Bedrohung, Die Dunkle Rache der Klon-Bedrohung, Die en:Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace es:Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace